1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems, and more specifically, to flexible standby voltage distribution and sequencing for the information handling systems.
2. Background of the Related Technology
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems, e.g., computer, personal computer workstation, portable computer, computer server, print server, network router, network hub, network switch, storage area network disk array, RAID disk system and telecommunications switch.
As the complexity of information handling systems has increased, so has the need for various different standby voltages increased. These standby voltages are used to power circuits in the information handling system used for activation and wake-up of the system, e.g., power-on control, network interface card (NIC), etc. Five (5) volts has been the standard for standby voltage, however, it is quickly fading in favor of 3.3 volts standby becoming the dominate standby voltage. For certain devices, e.g., Embedded Server Management (ESM) and Wake On LAN (WOL), the standby voltages required are even lower, e.g., 2.5 volts and 1.2 volts, respectively. The WOL may activate the information handling system when signals from the LAN (Local Area Network) are received by the NIC of the information handling system.
A problem exists, however, in that the required standby voltages may be supplied by various types of power supplies. Typically, there has been no standardization for these power supplies, nor has any consideration been made for proper sequencing of the voltages from these standby power supplies. Therefore, complex circuitry must be used when the information handling system goes from a standby condition to a power-on condition. An excessive amount of motherboard real estate may be required for the necessary standby power components. In addition, sequencing of the standby power supply voltages is not easily implemented since additional logic, e.g., CPLD, is required. The power supplies also may suffer from low efficiency and high power dissipation through the use of linear regulators.
Therefore, what is needed is a standardized standby power supply system that can supply a plurality of necessary standby voltages for an information handling system, and, in addition, may easily sequence these standby voltages on and off in any desired programmable order.